Alistrina the Spider Slayer
by Moonchild ninja
Summary: Alistrinia is a Mirkwood elf that finds herself fighting for her kingdom when Legolas askes for her help. Ever cool people trust me .HUGE SPIDERS and orcs go down. People die


**Alistrinia the Spider Slayer**

By

Amanda Eichelberger

Long under the protection of Greenwood the Great had Alistrinia lived with her mother and father, until the day that the Dark Shadow had crept over the land and engulfed all living creatures in the forest except for the elves. But it was not long before their way of life was altered for ever. One day as Alistrinia was climbing up a mighty tree, looking down upon her small home when she heard her mother's scream and her father cry out loud. In her terror she saw the spiders, large as a man and as black as the shadows, attack her family unprepared. Quickly she jumped down and made a dash to her home as fast as her legs would allow, tears streamed from her eyes as she reached her home only to find that she was too late. In mourning she cried out "Matier! Ada!" Taking out her father's long knives she slash at the spiders in anger killing many before she felt a cold sting of the spider's fangs as the sank deep into her flesh and she fell to the ground but not before she killed the lob. When she awoke she felt all a daze as she looked up she saw a kindly face but of whose she could not tell for she was still weak from the venom, all she knew was that he was a elf like herself a child of the woods. Though she was still weak she felt the warm flame of the fire on one side and the bitter sting of the cold night air on the other; she was found herself lying in a soft bed of grass. She struggled a bit as she prop herself up against a tree, and then the elf spoke to her. "You really should rest young one. Spiders venom has made you weak, you are lucky to be alive those lobs were out to kill. What is your name young one?" Looking at him she replied "My name is Alistrinia. Now you know who I am but I still do not now who you are?" " I am Legolas Greenleaf, I found you lying on the ground, by the looks of things you put up quite a fight" In a soft sad voice she replied "Thank-you for helping me, but please do not compliment me on my fighting for I was not quick enough to save even my own parents." "Do not despair for you did your best." said Legolas to comfort her. "Next time I'll make sure that those lobs don't win!" she says with hidden anger.

As Alistrinia was taken by Legolas to the realm of the elf king, she did not yet know of his true identity as the prince of Mirkwood. "This path will take use strait to the palace. We should be there in a day or so providing you are up to it." Legolas said as he turned to face Alistrinia. Annoyed by this remark Alistrinia ran ahead of Legolas just to prove that she was alright. "Ha, see the spider's venom does not affect meeeee!" Alistrinia fell down when her legs gave out from beneath her. Legolas ran over to her to help her up." Are you all right?" he said with concern. Sighing Alistrinia resounded "Yes, yes I am all right." Suddenly a strange laughter came from the trees "Silly girl fall down! hehehehe" Quickly drawing his bow Legolas shot an arrow at where the sound was coming from. The crackling of branches was heard as strange little elf like creature fell out of the tree. "Ha now it is your turn to fall down you foul thing." Alistrinia snapped at it. "Please do not shot me for I am an elf just like you!" it said. "If you are true then of what realm do you come from" asked Legolas. "I'm a wilde elf. Oooo neat bow can I see." the Wilde elf said as it reached out to grab the bow, but Legolas notched the arrow further. Alistrinia was annoyed by the little nymph but decided to try to befriend it. "My name is Alistrinia, what is your name?" "My birth name is Rûdhyulma, but others call me Rûdhy."

As the trio walk through the forest on the path of created by the elves long ago Alistrinia was beginning to regret her decision about letting Rûdhy tag along with them.  
"Thank ye soo much for lettin' me come along with ye, I've never been to a city before not unless ye count the time I went up to the Smokey Mount were the dwarves dwelt, but mind that was only on a dare..." all this Rûdhy said while they walked.  
"Who is it you can stand all of this talking? Please tell me your secret! My! If she keeps this up I'm about tempted to take my long knives to her tongue." Alistrinia whispered to Legolas.  
"It is not that easy to ignore her chatter but it is from years of training. Just remember it WAS your idea to bring her along so it's your responsibility to watch her, after all see is younger then yourself." resounded Legolas.

Suddenly Legolas stopped and signaled for a everyone to stop. Alistrinia stopped and looking with her keen sight around for what had disturbed him so but could see nothing. But Rûdhy had sensed something also; turning she whimpered "Ye should climb up high, get better view up there and see the fiend."  
"Me!" Alistrinia said in shock "You are the better climber then I."   
"Yes, but my arm still hurts remember I fell out of tree thanks to you!" Rûdhy replied with a glare.  
"Alright, alright I'll climb." Alistrinia said with reluctance, after all the last time she climbed her parents were killed. As she climbed higher she regained some of her spirit.  
"What do you see?" yelled Legolas from the ground.  
"Nothing yet." replied Alistrinia, "Wait I do see something, it looks like a column of lobs coming this way."  
"How many, how many!" screeched Rûdhy high pitched voice.  
Alistrinia jumped down to the ground, her tunic fluttered when she landed nearly on top of Rûdhy.  
"There has to be at the very least a thousand. Legolas how far are we from the palace." Alistrinia said a bit out of breath.  
"Not far if we run." he replied.  
"Alright lets hurry because it looks like that's were they are headed."  
"Yeah we're going to fight, I love to fight." Rûdhy said with excitement.

As the last rays of the dieing sunlight pierced the woven mat of leaves and branches they shined on the backs of the three warriors as they ran as fast as their legs would allow through the dense forest. Stopping only for a brief moment to gain their bearings and catch their breath, mostly it was Alistrinia who need to catch her breath.

"This is disgraceful!" thought Alistrinia, "A wood elf such as me should not have to stop to catch her breath so much! It must be the spider's venom, it must still have a hold on me, but I will not let it prevent me from defending the realm of the wood elves." She then straightened herself and turn back to face at her companions with a look of determination. But it quickly turned to that of disappointment for she saw question and despair in the eyes of Legolas and Rûdhy.

"What is wrong with the two of you? Why do you despair so? Come on we must continue on our way, we may still be able to warn the realm." questioned Alistrinia.

Legolas answered her "It still a good ways off before we would come to the realm, and the light is fading fast. If we were too continued with out further stops, it would be darkest night by the time we would reach it. The spiders will be not far behind us; this will not give our people time enough to prepare for battle."

Rûdhy looked down at the ground with sadness and whispered softly "So all is lost then."  
With a strong and confidant voice Alistrinia spoke "Legolas are really going stand by and do nothing as your people are destroyed. Well are you?"  
He lifted his head and a small smile formed upon his lips, "No I will not stand ideally by. I will fight till my end."  
Rûdhy gave a large smile, "So all is not lost?"  
Alistrinia now smiled too "No it is not Rûdhy, but we are going to have to go without stopping till we get there."

As Legolas had predicted, it was darkest night by the time they arrived at the palace, to their surprise it looked as though the realm was already preparing for battle. There they told of the ordeal of the approaching spiders to King Thranduil, and how the elves should prepare as quickly as possible to battle this enemy. He listened to their words for a time but with a heavy heart he spoke, "This news is indeed grave for now it seems that we have enemies attacking from both flanks."

"What do you mean by this father?" Legolas inquired.  
"We received word from a look out that a legion of orcs is coming from the east. I fear that we will not be able to withstand is assault." King Thranduil said in grief.

Alistrinia was so enraged by this that without remembering whom she was talking to she blurted out "So you are not going to fight back, your just going to let them annihilate our people talk of giving in without so much as a struggle! I have not come this far simply to surrender to these foul creatures of the Dark Lord! Come now surly this are not the words of the King of Greenwood the Great that come from your mouth."  
When Alistrinia had said her peace, she found herself being stared at in aw by a hundred pairs of eyes. No one had ever dared to speak to the king in such a way before, for fear of what might happen if they did. Alistrinia still stood her ground without any sign of fear as the king began to speak to her, "In all of my long years of ruling, never has anyone spoken to me in such disrespect. These are bold words for such a young elf maid to speak to her elder, yet this young elf maid possessed more courage and wisdom then I have seen in good awhile from any of my subjects.  
We shall fight these enemies even if it means are own destruction, for it is better to be die fighting then to never have fought at all."

With these words the elves began to prepare for battle. This filled Alistrinia's heart with joy and hope that they had a chance now to survive this. So light was her heart that she began to sing:  
"Naur vi eryn,  
lanc i dalaf.  
Mathach vi geven?  
Nostach vi 'wilith?  
Mâb le i nagor,  
Bâd gurth vi ngalad firiel.  
Dorthach vi mar han?  
Dagrathach go hain?

'The woods are burning,  
the ground lies bare.  
Do you feel it in the earth?  
Can you smell it in the air?  
The war is upon you,  
Death moves in the fading light.  
Are you part of this world?  
Will you join their fight?'"

The night was dark as an ink well, saves for the occasional gossamer of light from the moon as it shown through the dense covering of clouds. The wood elves stood at their respected posts ready for their foes to show their faces and start the battle. Rûdhy jumped up and down with excitement for she could not wait to fight.

Looking down at Rûdhy, Alistrinia laughed as she spoke "Hehehehe, calm down Rûdhy you'll have plenty of orcs and lobs to fight once they get here."

"I know, I know, but I cannot wait." Yipped Rûdhy back.

"I wish I had that child's enthusiasm about going to certain doom." Said one of the archers.

"It is only as bleak as you want to make it." Replied a voice from behind.

Turning around Alistrinia looked to see who spoke, "Aw Legolas it is good of you to join us up here. How many do you plan on killing my friend?"

"What disrespect you show to the royal family. First you yell out right to the king. Then you talk as if you where to. To Rûdhy for example." Scolded the elf archer.

"Calm yourself Caedomon it is all right Alistrinia is a friend." Legolas calmly responded. "Oh and Alistrinia I am not sure how many I may kill."

Then out of the darkness an orc arrow shot into the air right over top of their heads. "Then the battle has begun" Alistrinia said in a hush.

As they stood there in the dark the winds began to blow furiously through the branches and the leaves of the trees. With her keen Elvin eyes Alistrinia watched as the foe still a ways off made their approach.  
Listening to the sound of the king as he gave his orders to the archers Alistrinia was filled with both pride and dismay. Pride for the fact that she was now apart of a army of elves lead by the same king that her father had fought along side in the Last Alliance a long, long time ago. But she felt sad for the fact that she was scared of what might happen to every thing that she has ever know to be. She made up her mind right then and there that she was not going to become a prisoner of war she was going to fight to the death.

"Here and now I shall make a pledge to you oh my ancestors, you who have fallen to the sword of the enemy. I pledge to be worthy of your blood and to serve the realm of the wood elves till my time has ended whether it be of broken heart or slain be the foe. I only ask that I may be bestowed the strength to continue to fight for the glory of the realm." This Alistrinia pledged as she kneeled to the heavens.

Then a strange sound was heard, it was a mixture of bird calls and what sounded like a language of some sorts. Alistrinia turned her head towards the sound and realized that it was Rûdhy chirping like a bird into the night sky.  
"What the bloody devil are you doing Rûdhy?" asked Alistrinia in bewilderment.  
"Calling friends to aid us, they help defeat the enemy. Yes with there help we killy, killy all the enemy." Replied Rûdhy, "They are birds of the night sky, they fly to helps us in our need."  
Alistrinia still looked puzzled but she was getting use to the little Wilde elf. Then looking back on the enemy Alistrinia notched her bow preparing for the fight of her life. Through the clear night air she heard Legolas's calm but stern voice call out giving the order to take aim, all the elves notched the bows and chose an approaching foe. Then the order was given, "Ready, take aim, Fire!" The twang of the bows as they snapped releasing the deadly gift to the orcs and spiders that came forth. A sheet of speeding arrows fell upon the enemy, and several rows of orcs as well as spiders dropped dead on the cold forest floor.

But then it was the enemy's turn as they fired their missiles into the flanks of Elvin columns. Several archers fell at Alistrinia feet; she could feel their warm blood seep through her cloth shoes, onto her bare flesh. At first she thought that the blood was her own but soon realized that it was not. Sheets of arrows fell upon them again and again but still Alistrinia held her post, she felt an aura of protection surrounding her as she fought.  
And then there came a huge screech in the air, Alistrinia looked up quickly to see a huge eagle soaring high above. There was not just one but a whole flock, no a fleet of eagles fling right above their heads! And with a loud screech they swooped down upon the armies of orcs and spiders lifting them high above the ground only to drop them onto the cold hard ground bellow.   
"They are here to help us?" asked Alistrinia still puzzled.  
"Of course they here to help us! I told you I called them silly, don't you remember!" said Rûdhy.

Then it came time for Alistrinia to use her father's long knives in the close combat against the foe. She looked around and her eyes laid on Legolas who was also fighting tooth and nail. He had just inflicted a mortal blow to an orc who he was trying to storm the wall, when Alistrinia spied an Uruki ready to charge the prince from the back. Gathering all her strength Alistrinia charged the ugly brut at great speed, she drove the long knives deep with in him. Sadly he swung a great blow to Alistrinia, sending flying back several feet. She hit her head upon the wall, she open her eyes slightly to see that she had killed the brut. Legolas and Rûdhy came up running to her.  
"Are you all right, please speak Alistrinia, I need to know if you are all right?" said Legolas with great concern.  
Alistrinia just gave a simple nod, "I don't think I am that badly injured?"  
Legolas spoke again but his words were faint, "Stay awake Alistrinia, stay wake…"  
But Alistrinia could not for she heard her mother's lullaby sending her to sleep. Her mother's voice became louder, and clearer as she drifted.  
"On the wings of the wind,  
Over the dark rolling deep,  
Angels are coming  
To watch over thy sleep.

Angels are coming,  
To watch over thy.  
So listen to the wind,  
Coming over the sea.

Hear the wind blow,  
Hear the wind blow,  
Lean your head over  
And hear the wind blow."

As the sun rose over the battle plains and shown down upon the blood soaked ground all was reviled on the bloody morning after. The bodies of orcs, lobs, eagles and elves alike were scattered all round as those who survived the ordeal prepared to bury the deceased or to find those still alive if any. Alistrinia's limp body was taken to the infirmary in hopes that she may still be among the living. Legolas gently place her body down on the bed that had been prepared. Her frail figure was pale for all of the color had since gone from her skin and left her white as a sheet. Rûdhy was also there standing wordily next to Legolas as she lend over to hold Alistrinia's hand only to feel how cold it had become.

"Alistrinia friend dead is she? No, no she can't be dead, can she?" asked Rûdhy as she looked at Legolas.  
"No she is not dead, thank goodness for that, but her wounds are server." Answered Legolas.  
"She is brave warrior, mesa sure that she will live for many more battles." Said Rûdhy proudly. "Wont she?"  
"Yes, yes." answer Legolas, then under his breath he said "I hope."

And then a lonely figure walked into the room. She was Thalionmornie also a warrior elf who wandered the paths of Middle Earth but hardly was she ever seen. When she walked over to the bed side she looked down at the motionless body and spoke.  
"Why is this one not apart of those awaiting burial?"  
Without looking up Legolas replied "Because one does not bury the living."  
"Aw, such a young warrior but strength slowly fades out of her body, for gone is the hope that once flowed within her veins." Said Thalionmornie, and with a breath of sadness she began to sing in honor of those who gave there lives to protect the realm.

Ai im lanta mellyn!  
Hain dagor astaldo.  
Nai elenath gala  
hainesse si dur henath.  
Aeg dara nev hain bor.  
Ai im lanta mellyn!  
A Elbereth tira hain!  
Nai hi lina lhaw palan!  
Nai hain galad dira palan!

Alas for my fallen friends!  
They fought valiantly.  
May stars shine,  
in their now dark eyes.  
Evil wavered at their hand.  
Alas for my fallen friends!  
O Star-Queen, watch over them!  
May this song be heard afar!  
May their light be seen afar!

Alistrinia who until now had be in a world all to her own. This is a world that few who are living ever get to see because it is in a state in which one is hovering between life and death. In the world Alistrinia was in a field to one side of her was the forest that she had always known and loved, but to the other side was the realm as it appeared after the battle blood soaked and red with gore. She saw her mother and father once more they were beckoning her to follow them across to the forest, oh how she longed to go but then she saw the friends that she had made in the short time weeping for her loss begging her to return to them once again. Alistrinia had to make a decision whether she join her parents back to the way things were or to live on her life in a land that was forever changing.

With a final farewell she joined her friends in the land of the living. Though she did this with a heavy heart she knew that her time had not come yet and she gave her parents one final embrace she bid them good bye till her time on this earth had ended. As Alistrinia slowly opened her eyes again she looked around only to find that Rûdhy had fallen asleep and Legolas had gone were she did not know. It was darkest night when she had awoke and a moon full accompanied by a sky of Varda's stars shown in through the window nearby. Although elves normally do not fall asleep nor do they need sleep, Rûdhy was still a child and had been worn thin by all of this excitement. Alistrinia smiled as she thought to herself, "Hmm, you know something she really is not that bad when she is not jumping all over the place or talking your ear off. Ha wonder were I am I don't remember this place at all. Maybe I should wake Rûdhy up, but I can hardly move at all."  
Just then Legolas walked into the room, for he had stepped outside to look at the stars for some rays of hope. As he came over he saw with great happiness that Alistrinia had awakened from her dark slumber.

"You have awakened at last!" he said with great joy, "All of us feared that you might never return to us. Rûdhy come on wake up, look, oh come on Rûdhy wake up!"

"Rûdhy very happy, yes, yes now that friend is okay!" Rûdhy said with glee. "Oh I was so worried yes, yes. Don't do again. You scared me."  
Alistrinia laughed a little as her friends smiled to see that she was live. "I'm sorry that I gave you such a fright. Oh but is good to be awake. I take it that we won the battle?"  
"Yes we won but not without great losses. Many perished that night, we were scared that you would be one of them." Replied Legolas.  
"For a moment there I nearly was." Alistrinia answered back. "I was in a world in which I saw my parents but also you two. I was told I had to make a decision of whether to go with my family or to live in the world of the living with you guys. I was about to go with my family when I heard this song in elvin that called me back. Tell me who was the one that sang that song?"  
Out of the shadows came a voice, "It was I, Thalionmornie, like you I too am a warrior. I sensed that you were in grave danger I knew that this song would bring you back."

"Thank you Thalionmornie is there any way in which I can repay you?" asked Alistrinia.  
"No there is no need. I bid you all a fond farewell." And with that a burst of wind blew open the window and she disappeared on the wings of the wind. She would not be seen again for many a days for you can only see her when she wants you to see her, for she is the Child of the West Wind.

In the week to follow Thalionmornie had left the woodland realm but promised that she would return soon. Alistrinia in the mean time regained her strength and explored the beauty of the city that surrounded her. In her thoughts were the memories of her father telling her of the very city in which she now walked in.  
"It is just as father had described it? Oh how I wish him and mother could be here." Alistrinia thought to herself.

Then up in the air she heard the beat of wings, but not that of a bird more of that of a dragon. It sounded to her like a small dragon, and she wondered if it could be Thalionmornie's pet dragon Aravorn, had Thalionmornie returned?

Fin


End file.
